A Heros End(planned rewrite)
by lightangel16
Summary: What happens when Danny is finally done in my his parents own crazy obsession? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The End Of A Hero

Danny Fenton was walking home with his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Folly after school when his Ghost sense went off.

"Guys I'm going Ghost." Danny yelled as he ran behind a building and transformed into Danny Phantom.

Danny flew out to see no other then Skulker causing trouble once again.

"Ah whelp I was hoping you would show up." Skulker said with a smile.

"So you can try to hunt me down again and end up getting the snot beaten out of you?" Danny said with a grin.

"Annoying Child watch your tone with me I am the greatest hunter in the entire ghost zone." Skulker said as he fired rockets from his suit.

Danny dodged them and fired a green beam from his hand at the ghost.

Skulker dodged it and shot a blue beam from his hands hitting Danny.

Skulker walked up to the hero and smiled as he said. "At last I shall have your pelt ghost child."

"Not happening." Danny said as he punched Skulker in the gut.

~Meanwhile in the Fenton home~

Jack flicked on the TV to see the ghost boy fighting Skulker.

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting here live as we film the ghost known as Danny Phantom fighting a ghostly hunter known as Skulker." The reporter said into the camera.

"Maddie the ghost boy is on TV let's go get him." Jack yelled to his wife.

"Already on it." Maddie said as she stood at the door.

"Do you have to Fenton Harpoon?" jack asked.

"Yes Honey" Maddie said as she tossed her husband a piece of fudge.

"Now let's go catch that ghost and rip it to pieces." Jack said as he caught the fudge and tossed it into his mouth as they both ran out the door and down the street.

"There he is" jack yelled as his wife stood next to him and aimed the Fenton Harpoon at the ghost boy.

~Back to Danny and Skulker's fight~

Danny punched Skulker in the face knocking him in to a building wall breaking it.

"Are you ready to give up yet you wanna be hunter." Danny yelled.

"Not yet whelp." Skulker said as he pulled out a Taser with red sparks coming from it and rushed Danny stabbing him with it causing him to transform back to human.

As Danny fell all he could see was a harpoon come flying at him before he was pinned to the wall.

"Skulker look at the boy pinned to the wall and balled up his fist as he said. Someone beat me to the kill." As he flew away

~Back to Maddie and Jack~

The Fenton's' ran to their son

"Danny no." Maddie said as she looked at her son who was impaled though the chest by a harpoon holding him to the wall.

"What have we done?" Jack yelled.

Sam and tucker looked at their best friend Pinned to the wall with tears in their eyes.

"Are you happy you finally captured the Ghost boy?" Danny said as he uttered his last words before dying.

"This is Chet Ubetcha reporting a with a sad story, The hero known as Danny Phantom or better known as Danny Fenton is dead killed by his own parents."…

End of Chapter 1.

So what do you think please let me know.

Review please.-lightanegl


	2. Chapter 2 :A Blue Flame In The Darkness

Chapter 2: A Blue Flame in the Darkness

~Ghost Zone~

Danny floated aimlessly in the ghost zone his world had gone dark he was only surrounded by silence and total darkness. Within his head memories of his life flickered like the negatives on a movie reel moving at high speed they shown things from the beginning of his life as Phantom to his fight with Pariah Dark to his fight with Dan up until his death this the memories faded away.

Danny's eyes opened slowly as he took in his surroundings and soon realized he was in the ghost zone. Danny landed on a large floating rock and tried to transform back to human but the rings didn't appear. He sat down and began to think until suddenly the image of himself getting impaled by his parents and their stupid invention. "I'm dead "he said as the words echoed though his head. Danny sat down and tried to take it in but he couldn't as he began to sob as tears began to form in his eyes and run down his cheeks as he pulled his knees up to himself and bury his head in his lap.

~Ember's realm~

Ember laid in her bed as she looked up at the posters of famous rock bands and singers from the 70's as she streamed on her guitar playing notes of her song. Suddenly there was frantic pounding at her door as a female voice yelled on the other side" Ember open up something big just happened, open up Ember "

"What the hell is it?" Ember asked as she put down her guitar and walked to the door and opened it.

Suddenly Kitty and Johnny 13 rushed past her nearly knocking her over and sat on her blue couch. Ember shut the door and stood there looking at the two and asked "What's today's big gossip kitty?"

"You may want to sit down for this Emmy." Kitty said

"fine what is it?" ember asked feeling annoyed as she pulled up a chair and sat down

"Phantom's dead his own parents killed him it's all over the zone everyone is talking about it" Kitty said.

" what for real he is dead?" Ember said surprised.

"Ya his own folks offed him in cold blood." Johnny said.

"When did this happen?" Ember asked.

"Five days ago." Kitty replied

"We should go find him and help him." Ember said as she picked up her guitar and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait you want to help him we thought you hated his guts?" Johnny said

"He's dead now and that makes him one of us plus I don't ever want to see someone go through what I did when I first came to the zone." Ember said as she hopped on his guitar and flew out the door into the ghost zone.

"Let's follow her" Johnny said as he grabbed Kitty by the arm and the two of them jumped on his motorcycle and followed Ember.

~ With Danny ~

Danny continued to sob uncontrollably as he sat there muttering the words "I'm dead." Over and over. As the image of his death flashed again and again in his mind Danny started to hear the hum on a motorcycle in the distance and looked up two see Ember on her guitar followed by Johnny 13 and Kitty.

"I guess their coming for revenge." Danny said as he sat there as his enemies got closer.

~End of chapter 2~

Sorry I was away for so long but here is new chapter please review and let me know how it is. Also a shout out to vampygurl402 for messaging me because I was about to delete this fanfic so thank her for saving this fic also thanks for letting me know people are still reading my fanfics. –Lightangel16


	3. Notice

Notice to readers

I have so many stories that I left unfinished and I know many of you have been wanting me to finish the story you like. Here is what I'm going to do I am going to make a list on my bio and put what story I will work to finish first and to last I am so sorry I have not finished any I have so many idea's racing though my mind. My dear readers I have a story in my head right now and I am going to post it tonight please check it out it will be called Ghost Cop : Danny Phantom


End file.
